


Soap Bubbles

by RedInkat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkat/pseuds/RedInkat
Summary: Pete and Myka do laundry. Rated M for racy humor and well, Pete.





	Soap Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Could easily take place during Season 1.

**Soap Bubbles**  
**By RedInkat**

***

"Whites, check. Colors, also check. Darks?" Pete took a large bite of his banana and surveyed the three carefully sorted piles he had laid on top of the table in the B&B's laundry room chewing thoughtfully. He could combine the darks with the colors couldn't he?

_"Cold water, cold. Ice cold. Never hot. Even better it's good for the environment. Come on Lattimer you can do this."_

Pete took two big bites out of the reminder of his banana and chucked the peel over his shoulder. "I can do this." He pumped his fists.

"HEY!"

"Oh geez! Sorry Mykes! Didn't think you'd be up already!" Pete grimaced as he watched his partner glare at the banana peel in her hand before she stared back at him, her expression one of annoyance and disgust. She dropped the skin in the wastebasket and pushed past Pete, a laundry basket tucked under one arm.

"You got a little...uh...uh," Pete gestured lamely to her hair.

Myka picked at her hair and dislodged bits of banana from her curls.

"Just for that you can help me with my laundry," She slapped the fruit on Pete's shirt and he frantically brushed it off.

"Hey come on! This is my favorite shirt!"

Myka grinned wickedly at him as she plunked her basketful of laundry down on the table next to his carefully sorted piles.

"I can tell, it's look very well loved." She teased him picking at a frayed sleeve.

"Right, so do you want my help or not?" He answered her sarcastically as he picked out a decidedly lacey object from her basket, "We'll start with your thongs," Myka slapped his arm. "What makes you think I would wear a thong?"

"I don't know you to tend act like you have something stuck up your ass most of the—hey!"

"Do I even want to know what this is you got on your jeans?"

Pete glanced at the faded pair of blue jeans that sat in one of the piles and shrugged.

"That? That's just...what is that?" Pete picked up the pants and scrutinized them closely. The texture was glossy and stiff like dried up glue, only a very dark blue in color. Cake frosting maybe? Old yogurt? Myka cringed as Pete took a tentative whiff and then scrapped a flake off with his fingernail. He licked it.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"Blueberries, pancake syrup." Pete licked his finger clean, "I could go for some pancakes right about now."

"That could have been neutralizer you do know that right?"

Pete only shrugged. "Neutralizer's purple this is indigo?"

Myka shook her head. "So, have you added any soap at all, or any water?"

"Only got as far as you found me, hey why don't we combine our loads, I've got barely any—"

"Underwear?"

Pete frowned, "Funny. I was just going to say I have barely any white clothes to wash, it's mostly socks and shirts. Unless you're worried about your girly things intermingling with my grungy socks."

"Nothing a little hot soapy water can't handle, and if your socks somehow manage to get up and start walking, they'll get a free bath in neutralizer instead." Myka cranked the dial on the wash machine to the appropriate setting. Pete reached up and pulled out a box of detergent from a shelf sitting over the wash machine.

"Hey Mykes, ever get frisky in the laundry room?" He shook the box vigorously sending a generous amount of soap flakes flying. Myka steadied his hand and set the box down; any more soap and they'd be playing host to their own personal foam party. Visions of head high soapy bubbles snaking through the halls of the B&B suddenly filled her mind. She should probably add more water just to be safe.

"Well?"

Myka laughed nervously as she uncapped the fabric softener, "Well what?"

"You know have you ever got down and dirty in the laundry room?"

"What you mean like sit on the washer during the spin cycle and? Self pleasure? Bump uglies with a cute stranger?" Pete chuckled as he leaned against the washer. "Oh so a second party was involved? Interesting."

Her laugh was like music to his ears, "I never said that I did either. Of course I'm sure I already know your answer." Pete reddened slightly.

"Hey now, I was a young bachelor, and freshly single at that. This happened not long after I finished moving to DC. I didn't know anybody and I was...lonely. Emma...just happened to be available." Pete gestured with his hands.

"What happened?"

"Well first she'd have to sit on the machine, I'd get on my knees and spread her legs and—"

"PETE!"

"You asked!"

"I meant why didn't you stay together?"

"Oh," said Pete. Realization dawning on his features. "Dunno. Next Tuesday late at night I went downstairs to do my laundry when everyone else in the apartment was in bed and she never showed up. I found out about a week later she moved out. Something gives me the impression she wasn't quite looking for a long term relationship and just someone to bide her time?"

"Well that's certainly one way of looking at things."

Pete nodded and grew quiet suddenly, his features distant. For a long moment the only sounds filling the room were that of the water sloshing around inside the wash machine.

"Hey what do you say I run into town and grab us some breakfast?" Suggested Myka. "As much as I'd hate to admit this I'm actually craving some pancakes and sausage links."

"Awesome!" Pete's mood instantly brightened. "But what about the laundry?"

"You stay here and keep watch, I'll help finish up when I get back."

"Cool, Myka I just have one request?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Just get me plain maple syrup for my pancakes. I'm starting to think that might not have been blueberry syrup I tasted earlier." He grimaced as he held his stomach.

"Are you okay?" She asked him hesitantly wondering if a hospital ride was in her immediate future. Pete held up one finger, his other hand still on his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly then sighed. Myka rolled her eyes and turned around waving her hand in the air.

"Is there nothing that won't give you gas?"

"That's a negative. Would it be alright if I ask of you one more tiny request?" He gestured with his thumb and forefinger for added emphasis.

Myka sighed as she turned around, "What now Pete?"

"Can you make sure my pancakes are double chocolate chip?" He smiled sweetly at her.

Somethings would never change.

**FIN**


End file.
